Abused
by Green Raven Katt
Summary: A look into the past of Captain Youngblood, and why he hates adults so much. Warning: A bit sad.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here, except the stuffed animal.**

It was the middle of January. Wind blew. Snow fell. Needless to say, it was cold out. Cold enough that even a ghost could feel it.

And such was going on, as a small form lay in bed, shivering under the covers.

A little pirate ghost, known to most as Captain Youngblood, lay there curled into a ball. It was already freezing, and his small, fragile form made it all the worse for him. Squeezing a stuffed animal to his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't.

Although he was shivering, he didn't really mind the cold. After all, he was already dead.

_Already dead,_ he thought with disgust.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

-------------------------------------

A little boy the age of ten was walking home from school. He had been asked by his teacher and most of his classmates about his various bruises, but he ignored them. He didn't want them to know. He thought it was for the best.

He opened the door. The only one there to greet him was his older sister, who had been let out early due to an unknown emergency. All she did when he came though the door was wave. She never talked, not since before he was born. He never heard her voice.

He wondered why his parents weren't home. Then he shook it off. _They're probably out drinking. Again…_ he thought.

He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. His report card. His grades were pretty low, and for a good reason. He didn't pay very much attention in his classes; he was too distracted by the pain.

He knew his parents would be mad. And he knew what happened when his parents were mad…

His parents came in through the door. They were laughing about something. But the moment they saw him, the laughter silenced. They stared at him. He stared back. They demanded to see his report card. He knew protesting was pointless, so he handed it over, expecting the worst.

The worst came.

They flew into a furious rage, beating him, scolding him, making him wish he was never born. He even swore he heard a few bones crack.

His sister could only watch in horror as her younger brother, the only person in the world she could ever trust, was being heavily abused by their parents. Heavier than usual, anyway.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he saw his father grab a revolver off the shelf. He tried to gasp in horror, but a broken doll can't gasp. Then his father shot him. He'd already bled nearly to death, and knew instantly that the shot was fatal.

As his parents laughed and left the room, he closed his eyes, prepared to let the darkness consume him. He would finally be free of this forever. As he began to leave this world, he heard a click, a phone dialing three numbers, and five words spoken by an unfamiliar female voice…

"MY PARENTS KILLED MY BROTHER!"

-------------------------------------

Youngblood awoke with a start. He'd been dreaming about that fateful day. The day he died, and the day he heard his sister's voice for the first time. He wondered if she was still alive. He wondered if his parents were still alive. He could easily guess one thing, however. He started to cry bitterly.

Adults had killed him. As far as he knew, his parents were now in prison. But that wasn't enough. He wanted revenge on all adults. They had killed him. He hated them for that, among other reasons. After he died, he swore revenge.

But when he really thought about it, they had really done him a favor. What was so great about being alive, anyway? You get sick. You get old. You can't get up anymore. He wasn't looking forward to that. So by killing him, they had just done him a favor.

But that didn't change a thing. His parents killed him. He wanted revenge. Plain and simple.

He stopped crying and looked up. The sun was rising and it wasn't that cold anymore. Smiling, he knew that he would someday have his revenge on all adults.

But not today, for today was the grand opening of the Ghost Zone's newest karaoke restaurant.

_Okay. I know I'm gonna be asked all these questions in my reviews, so let's geth this over with. No, I don't know if that's what really happened. Yes, I've heard the song Concrete Angel. No, I don't know if the Ghost Zone has any karaoke restaurants, or if ghosts can even feel tempatures. Anything else, you'll have to ask yourself, okay? Anyway, please review! Arigato._


End file.
